The Rescue
by Raindrops on Roses
Summary: [One-shot] AJ is kidnapped - Webb, Harm, and Mac come to his rescue.


Title: The Rescue

Author: kitty72885

Rating: PG-13   
Category: Drama

Spoilers: None

Disclaimers: Most of these characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, and the rest. I am not making any money off of this. Which is too bad, because I could use it.

Author's Notes: After Ferret Goddess completed the challenge I set for her, she gave me one herself. It had to be Clay/AJ, starting with the phrase "Was it good for you, baby?", and under 1000 words. (My initial comment: "You want me to write _slash_?") This is my response to that challenge.

  


"Was it good for you, baby?" Clayton Webb smirked at the rather scantily-clad man tied to the chair.

Admiral AJ Chegwidden just glared. He couldn't say anything around the handkerchief gagging him, but Webb knew what the former SeAL would have said. _'Probably something along the lines of "Do you want me to break your nose for you again, Webb?"'_ he thought, rubbing said nose. AJ's eyes glinted in amusement at the action.

"Really, AJ, how in the world did you get yourself into this mess in the first place? I'd think you'd be more alert than that," Webb continued, loosening the ropes.

AJ growled, working his jaw as the gag was removed. "Well, excuse me for thinking I was safe in my own house, Webb." He grabbed the t-shirt and jeans lying on a nearby shelf and quickly pulled them on.

"Safe? With that fiancee of yours around?" Webb snorted.

AJ just raised an eyebrow. Webb caught the displeased look, and with unusual tact, changed the subject. "How in the world did you get down here, anyway?"

AJ looked askance at the spy. "How the hell would I know? I wasn't exactly **conscious** at that point."

Clay examined the large bruise on the older man's head. "And I can see why not. You'd better get that checked out."

"Are you out of your mind?! Do you think I want everyone to know that I was taken down by a woman half my size?" AJ bellowed.

"If you keep that up, they will. So shut up!" AJ narrowed his eyes at this order.

Fortunately, before the spy could lose any necessary appendages, other raised voices interrupted them.

"Put the gun down!" AJ recognized the voice of Commander Harmon Rabb. He glanced at Webb, who whispered, "You know I couldn't stop him. He was bound and determined to find you." AJ nodded resignedly.

"No! He's mine! And if I can't have him, no one will!" The woman's voice was high and shaky, verging on hysterical.

"Come on, Anna. If you really love AJ, don't you want him to be happy? Let him go." The soothing tones came from the voice of Sarah MacKenzie. AJ and Clay froze. AJ's hands balled into fists of their own volition. He turned toward Webb.

"I didn't know she'd be here, AJ! Do you think I'd purposely put her in danger again?"

"You've done it before, damn you," AJ said in a dangerously low voice.

"AJ, really, I didn't tell her. Do you know how difficult that was? She was about to go off on a Rabb crusade to find you--that's how worried she was."

"Don't come any closer!" the woman called Anna shrieked. The unmistakable sound of a gun safety being unlocked echoed through the dark, dank basement.

"Ms. Evans, please, just put the gun down. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I said **don't move**!"

The gunshot shocked both men. AJ rushed to the door and twisted the doorknob. Locked.

"Give me your gun, Webb," AJ ordered sharply.

"I, ah, I don't have it," Webb admitted sheepishly.

"You don't have it?" AJ repeated incredulously.

"I had to leave it at the door. She wouldn't have let me in otherwise," Webb said defensively.

AJ pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

They could hear the sounds of hand-to-hand combat. Although neither man would let it show, they were both terrified for the two officers outside the room.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door opened. Harm lead, his gun held in front of him, keeping an eye out for more trouble. Mac followed, body tensed, prepared to fight further.

"Admiral! You're all right!" Harm exclaimed as he spotted his commanding officer in the room's only chair.

"Yes, Commander, I'm fine. Thank you for coming to my aid," AJ said brusquely.

Mac smiled relievedly. "Thank God." A worried look crossed her face as she caught AJ's wince. "Sir, you're hurt."

AJ's eyes closed as she lightly touched his scalp. He opened them again, and his lips tightened. "So are you." He reached up, brushing her jaw with his fingers. They came away red with her blood.

"I'll be fine, sir," she replied.

"All right, we are **not** going to sit here and see who can out-macho the other. You're both going to a hospital," Webb said.

AJ and Mac both turned to argue, but Harm intervened. "Webb's right. You **are** going to the hospital, and you **are** getting checked out by a doctor."

"You giving me an order, Commander?" AJ asked.

"Yes, sir, I suppose I am," Harm replied, giving AJ what Mac termed his 'flyboy grin'. Mac smiled and shook her head.

AJ just rolled his eyes. "Lead on, Commander."

Mac groaned softly as she stood straighter. "Mac? You okay?" AJ asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, sir. Just a couple of bruised ribs, I think."

"Lean on me, Mac," Harm said, but AJ had already beat him to it, slipping his arm around Mac's waist. "All right. Let's get out of here already."

Webb smirked at the stunned look on Harm's face. He followed the three officers out of the room, remaining a safe distance behind AJ, ready to duck if the man decided to take his anger out on him... again.

  
  


The End.


End file.
